Email
by The Last Little Kodamas
Summary: Zidane, Squall and Cloud are emailing buddies after their story!
1. month #1

Email 

01/01/01

To:Zidanethehottie@gaia.com, Squall,noidon'twanttotalkaboutit@balambgarden.com

From: cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com

Hey pen pals! 

Hope you guys enjoyed the new year's parties y'all went to!

Zidane don't worry about Tifa and me anymore, we got that Aeris girl under control! Tifa says I should forget about her 'cause she's dead and all but I can't stop thinkin' about her...hope you and Garnet are okay, Zidane.

Squall I believe you and Rinoa should be fine, 'cause I know you wouldn't be doing none of that cheatin' stuff Zidane does, but if anything should be wrong ya have ta email me back!

Sincerely,

Cloud Strife.

11/01/01

To: zidanethehottie@gaia.com, cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com

From: squall,noidon'twanttotalkaboutit@balambgarden.com

Hello...

I shouldn't really care about you saying about me cheatin' and stuff, but I do! Just 'cause I'm a respectful person doesn't mean I can or cannot cheat on someone, I could if I wanted to ya know!

Squall

15/01/01

To: cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com, squall,noidon'twanttotalkaboutit@balambgarden.com

From: zidanethehottie@gaia.com

Hey y'all!

Squall I got a bone to pick wit' you! Don't go messin' wit' other girls all right? You're a good man and I'm sure Cloud wouldn't want ya to be foolin' around either, right Cloud?

Anywho, (gotta use that phrase) me and Garnet are very good but that guy I was telling you guys about, Kuja, after I saved him from the Iifa tree he's been all close to me! It's really gross! I think he's coming on to me! if you got any pointers on how to get rid of him I'm all ears, but I told him that I sleep naked and he said " so do i!" Guys I'm scared any help would be great!

Thanx,

Zidane

17/01/01

To:zidanethehottie@gaia.com, cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com

From:squall,noidon'twanttotalkaboutit@balambgarden.com

Zidane, I thought you were a manly man, not one of those guys wit' other guys! But hey man it's okay I find notin' wrong with people like that, it's just I never thought you would be like one of them. D-does Garnet know? If she doesn't you should tell her man. Maybe if you're lucky she won't tell anyone else about you're uh... Anyway you should tell her.

Cloud, I hope you're not going to become like him I know you guys use to look up to each other but I think that should stop now!

Squall 

28/01/01

To: squall,noidon'twanttotalkaboutit@balambgarden, cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com

From: zidanethehottie@gaia.com

Sorry it took so long to get back to y'all!

Squall I'm NOT gay! This dude is coming on to ME not the other way around! Anyway you should talk 'cause before you met Rinoa you would tell hot woman to go talk to walls! 

Kuja is like really bothering me he said that he's a changed man because of me! He also said that 

If I every needed someone he'd be there for me cause I was there for him, I have major regrets! I wish I never went back to that stupid Iifa tree! And now Squall is saying i'm gay because Kuja is coming on to me! It's not my fault i'm a hottie, I never expected to atract the same sex, but i'm a sexy man so... Anyway Kuja is girlish lookin'...but i'm NOT gay, no matter what i'm not gonna change what I like, Cloud ya know what I mean! I would never even think about Kuja if he actually looked like a guy but he doesn't! We're like brothers anyway I would never think sexual thoughts about my bro...

Yeah anyway wats up with the rest of you, cloud where ya been? Ya haven't been emailing back! Hope everything's all right over there! Talk to ya all soon!

Tha major hottie Zidane

Whats gonna happen next month? And what are all the villans thinking this month? You'll find out next time!r&r!


	2. month #2

Body E-mail is continued (finally) 

Authors note: I luv all the reviews everyone has given the past stories! Too bad I haven't been writing lately.... Oh well the sequel starts again! P.s. Do not dis my spelling mistakes my spell check does not work properly! Thanx ( I am not doing dates) 

To: Squall,noidon'twannatalkaboutit@balambgarden.com, Zidianethehottie@gaia.com 

From: cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com

Hi! 

Zidiane I was talking to Sephiroth the past few days and guess what he says?? No not that he wears hot pink panties... Well he does but I thought I told you about that! Anyways, he says Kuja luvs you! Like ya know totally adores you, keeps ur naked picture which he downloaded off the internet, in his room! Discusting! Just imagine all the peeps that can download naked pics of us! Ugh..... 

To: Zidianethehottie@gaia.com, cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com 

From: Squall,noidon'twannatalkaboutit@balambgarden.com 

Hi!:~ 

I hope ur the only one that will be bothered with that gay stuff Zidiane (he's prolly getting a lot of attention) too much work to get away from that! (the girl's 'ill like it though). 

Cloud we didn't need to know about Sephiroth wearing hot pink panties (note to self change underwear)! That is just disturbing (at least no one knows about me)! Whenever I think of Sephiroth now I'll think of him in them! Ugh.... 

To: Squall,noidon'twannatalkaboutit@balambgarden.com, cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com 

From: Zidianethehottie@gaia.com 

Hi guys! 

Kuja is such a disgusting pig for a sister... I mean brother! Last night he snuck into my bed and when I woke up he was right beside me, when I woke him up by screaming my head off he said that must have slept walked there. After he left I was like " yea right you fruit!" But Steiner heard me and whooped me good cause he thought I was talking about him! Heehee! 

To:Zidianethehottie@gaia.com, cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com 

From: Squall,noidon'twannatalkaboutit@balambgarden.com 

Hi! 

Zidiane you talk about him doing all this stuff but never ask him to stop ( prolly enjoys it too much) why don't you ask him to stop? Express your true feelings to him ( we all know how he feels truly). 

Anyway, I got a song stuck in my head itz by Purple and called " There's that hoe!" It goes like this.... 

There's that hoe, looking pitiful, just because she's got no dough! So there she goes talking about how she wants her customers back, but sometimes it'll be like that! (Pink, There You Go) 

To: Squall,noidon'twannatalkaboutit@balambgarden.com, cloudidon'tremembernotin'@midgar.com 

From: Zidianethehottie@gaia.com 

YA Squall I like that song! Itz very original! But I also like Purples song called "Like Most girls do" but I don't have the lyrics right now I'll tell you them next month cause I have to go on vacation for the first part of the month! I'm going to see Regent Cid's military band play! Oh wish you were coming too you guys but I think Garnet would be a little freaked if Cloud came cause she doesn't really like the idea of you cross dressing and Squall... well man ur just plain freaky all by urself! So talk to ya soon kay? Bye! 

Authors note: I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! and if you see mistakes in Cloud's writing itz because he's still very special. Well not physically cause if he was physically then FFVII would be a disaster but he is special mentally 


End file.
